Ten Things Sam And Andy
by NothatRose
Summary: Ten little random scenes of Sam and McNally.


**Author's Note** : Hey,…. Here's a little something I came out with in between running around with real life. Actually, ten little things. Happy reading!

**Summary** : Random scenes we would love to see.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything if Rookie Blue.

xox

**One….**

"So Andy, you pregnant?"

"What? No. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh."

"Oh? What?"

"Nothing. Just asking."

"You don't just ask, Sam. But, ok, what if I am?"

"If you are pregnant?"

"Yes. What if I am pregnant?"

"Then, I'm going to be an awesome Dad!"

xox

**Two….**

"McNally!"

"Sam, will you ever stop calling me McNally?"

"Why? Isn't that your name?"

"Yes. But why can't you call me Andy, like everyone else?"

"You don't like me calling you McNally?"

"Yes. No. Yes. I mean yes I do but… Look, just tell me why you keep calling me McNally."

"Because I don't think Best will find it amusing if I keep calling my partner 'Sweetheart' all the time."

xox

**Three…..**

"You want to try being normal together?"

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know. I have no idea."

"That's not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You always know things."

"All I know is that I want to be with you. We can work out the normal thing later. What do you think?"

"I think that's an awesome idea."

xox

**Four…**

"You want a ride home?"

"I don't have a home. Yet."

"I thought you have finalized your mortgage on your new apartment."

"Change of plans. I was busy worrying out of my mind about this particular friend. Maybe you've heard of him? The undercover cop who I got in trouble?"

"The one who got yelled at, then suspended?"

"Yup. That's the one."

"Andy?"

"What?"

"Sweetheart, what happened was not your fault."

"But….."

"No buts McNally. I have a headache, by the way."

"Is that your way of telling me to shut up? End of discussion?"

"If you are offended, I have a way to say I'm sorry."

"Really? How?"

"You want to drive my truck?"

xox

**Five…..**

"This is awkward."

"What? Us not talking?"

"Yeah."

"McNally, I don't know about you but I can't make out and talk at the same time."

xox

**Six…..**

"SWAREK! MCNALLY! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

"Fine! Ok! By the way Frank, your office has a crappy lock."

xox

**Seven….**

"So, you've had er… erm… a talk with your Rookie, Bro?"

"Talk? Yeah. We talked."

"Is that all?"

"What are you getting at Ollie? We were in the damn cruiser. What could we possibly have done? "

"Nothing. You are right. The cruiser is kind of cramp for anything more than just talk. And not to mention it being a no-no place for..erm ..You know?"

"Nothing happened. We were just talking. That's all."

"Ok. So everything is good between you two?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Great to hear that Sammy. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Listen, I gotta take McNally back to the barn. She's had along a day and I promised to give her a ride home."

"Yeah sure. Just one thing Sammy."

"What?"

"You might want to talk to your Rookie about wiping her lipstick off your lips before you both get to the barn, Buddy."

"What? Oh sh…!"

"Just talking my ass!"

xox

**Eight…..**

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I thought you were kidding!"

"No McNally. I don't kid. I never kid. Not when it matters."

"This matters so much to you?"

"You matter so much to me Andy. That's why I'm doing this."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So you gonna help or what?"

"You have an extra axe on you?"

"Sure. "

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Luke will notice if we smash his desk to pieces after we've finished with Jo's?"

xox

**Nine…..**

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Yeah well, you are doing it wrong, McNally. Do I have to teach you everything? Give me that!"

"Fine! Here, you do it."

"See McNally, you shouldn't just smother Luke's desk with Jo's cream. You should spread it on everything that's on it too."

"You are awesome!"

"For saying such nice things, I'll help you smear the cream on his chair too."

xox

**Ten…**

"I have no problem taking it off."

"Really McNally? Prove it."

"Yes Sir."

"You don't have to salute me. Just take it off now."

"Watch and drool, Swarek."

"Hmmm…. Need a little hand on that first…?"

"Shut up please."

"Okie doke…..That's one off. More McNally! Show me what you've got! Go Andy! Go Bambi!"

"Sam….."

"Love your growl. Great technique there. Oh you're gonna need to give that a little more push….That's right. …You are doing great McNally. Really awesome."

"I hate to say I told you so."

"Well, you are not done yet. You gotta take everything off, remember?"

"Tough customer."

"Hey, I have to know what you can do before I hand over my precious Baby to you."

"You call it your precious Baby?"

"Shut up McNally."

"Fine."

"Easy there. Be gentle. You wouldn't want to damage….."

"You want this off or not? Relax will you?"

"Alright. Alright. I shut up and you er..continue. Please."

"There! All done. Happy?"

"Very."

"What do you think?"

"Very impressive."

"Thank you. Told I have no problem taking it off."

"You are never gonna let that go are you?"

"Nope."

"Right, McNally. Now, let's see if you can put it back on."

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Don't tell me you do not know how to put it back on?"

"Erm…. But that's not the deal."

"It may not be the deal. But it's a logical thing to do."

"But Sam….."

"You know what this means right?"

"Can't you bend your rules just a little bit?"

"Not this time, Rookie dear."

"I'm not a Rookie anymore."

"You are not A Rookie but you are MY Rookie."

"Shouldn't that mean something?"

"Of course it means something. It means you are my girlfriend."

"So, don't I get girlfriend privileges?"

"Not when it comes to this."

"Sam…."

"How can I let you drive my truck if you can take the wheels off but don't know how to put them back on? You are on your way to some faraway place. A place that is away from civilization. What happens if you burst a tire? Or even two or more? And you can't fix it? What then McNally? You'll be in a middle of nowhere with just owls, raccoons, Yeti and freaking beavers for company!"

"Yeti? You mean Sasquatch?"

"Same thing."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"You'll be beside me while I drive up that mountain. If I burst a tire, you'll be there to fix it."

"What if I'm knocked out cold when you jam brake or…or… render unconscious by the thin mountain air… or… a Poison Oak tree falls on me or….?"

"Sam. This has nothing to do about me knowing how to fix the tires, is it? This is about us going camping isn't it?"

"The woods give me the creeps. You are talking about sleeping in tent, right?"

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

"What could we possibly be doing in a tent McNally?"

"We could start by taking certain things off."

"You are not talking about wheels, are you?"

"No."

"Uniforms?"

"Am I standing here talking to you in my uniform?"

"How about that little leopard print thing that I saw you putting on earlier?"

"Sam! You've ruined my surprise for you!"

"I'll fake looking surprise if I have to! Hell, what are you waiting for McNally? Get your butt in that damn truck!"

"Damn truck? What happened to 'my precious Baby'?"

"We are talking leopard print McNally! We need to prioritize here."

"Does this mean I get to drive the truck?"

"For safety reasons, you better."

"Safety reasons? But you said you are an excellent driver."

"As excellent as I am. Even I can't keep my eyes on the road and down your shirt at the same time, Sweetheart."

**THE END**

**I hope that brightens your day. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
